The Return
by White Plum
Summary: 2 years have passed since the Starlights left Earth. A new and prosper colony has been built but Seiya can't call it home, what will happen when he returns and finds a devastated Usagi? Can they finally get the chance of been with eachother? Usagi/Seiya
1. Seiya's choice

It was a dark night, yet the stars were brighter than ever, and the strong smell of olives filled her head and made her dizzy.

Far behind her the sound of music and the cheering of people.

A ball, it was a royal ball in celebration of the colony's success, of everyone's accomplishment in the past two years.

Over these two years, the Sailor Starlights not only had began the reconstruction of the old palace but also had found more survivals, people who had been lucky enough to flee from Galaxia.

The Starlights had dedicated all of their time, effort and energy in three things: search for survivals, rebuild their capital and protect their Princess from any harm.

"That is the oath we swore..." murmured Fighter, she sighed loudly and put a hand on her forehead. She was exhausted, she felt like she hadn't had a good night of sleep in decades.

She had to do rounds, to always be alert or to fly off to some distant and unknown planet to check for survivals. She didn't want to complain, after all it was her duty as a senshi.

She had vowed to protect the galaxy and her planet from anything and anyone. But she couldn't help but feel out of place, as if this planet, it's moons and scent no longer felt like home.

_Home... _she though nostalgically. She felt guilty, but she couldn't help it, something inside of her had changed.

The life on Earth had changed her.

Maker and Healer didn't feel the same way, she could tell they were happy, happy to serve, happy to protect... Then what was wrong with her?

It's true she had fallen in love for the first time in her life, but two years had gone by without knowing anything about her not even a word from Earth. And even though she had though about going back just to pay a quick visit Maker and Healer immediately had her full of chores and tasks and duties. So she never mentioned it again.

But tonight something felt different.

Maybe she felt like her time in this planet was done, she had fulfilled her duty as a senshi and helped restore what Galaxia had destroyed.

Before anymore troubling thoughts came inside her head she finally stood up and started walking towards the palace.

"I need to speak with the Princess" she said out loud passing through the gates and saluting the guards. She went up the white stoned staircase, and turned right through a secret passage door that led to the Princess' salon, she then walked towards the living room area and before she was able to knock on the door the sweet sound of the Princess' voice made her stop in her track.

"Fighter... I've been expecting you." Fighter automatically bowed down, saluting her Princess. She was sitting in one of the elegant silky couches, her gaze directed to the fireplace. Fighter didn't even look at her, she was still a little surprised to find her waiting for her.

"Please there is no need for such formalities, I have told you this before."

Embarrassed Fighter looked up "Yes you have Princess, I am sorry." Fighter took a few steps towards her and tried to speak, but her throat was dry, she was nervious.

"I can tell there is something on your mind" said the Princess.

"Y-Yes my Princess..." muttered Fighter nervously. Finally the Princess decided to get up, Fighter made another reverance and backed away a little. Instead of passing by her, the Princess stepped and stood in front of her senshi.

"A-Anou... Princess I've been meaning to ask you something" the Princess nodded encouraging her to continue.

"This celebration is due to the progress we've accomplished these past two years..." Figther started pacing away from the Princess. "What I mean to say, Princess..." she walked to the window and stared at the fireworks.

"You are unhappy, aren't you Fighter?" the Princess stated before Fighter could finish her sentence.

Before she could answer she took a deep breath, she hands heavy on the window edge.

"I'm not unhappy, I just...." she spun around to face her "I just don't feel like this is my home anymore..."

"On Earth I felt I could be someone else, I felt I could give myself to passion, to music, even to love..." said Fighter calmly. "That is why I can no longer be a senshi, I cannot lie to you Princess, I won't lie to you..."

The Princess walked to her and put one gentle hand on her shoulder, her eyes filled with caring and understanding. "You must feel so lonely..." she said finally. Fighter looked at her face for a second and then looked away unable to face her dear Princess eyes. She was supposed to love her, she was supposed to dedicate her life to her, to cherish her and protect her, but she couldn't lie to her. She wouldn't lie to her.

"Princess..." she whispered softly before kneeling down and kissing her hand "I am sorry." The princess placed both of her hands on her shoulders and kneeled right in front of her.

"No Fighter, I am the one who should apologies..." Fighter looked up at her sad face "I saw you, I saw what you were going through but decided not to intervene..."

Fighter started feeling tears in her eyes. "I watch you, I stayed close to Tsukino-san..." finally the princess couldn't hold back the tears and started weeping.

"But I knew you would choose your duty over your feelings... that is why I never said anything...." Fighter held the princess' hands and hugged her.

"You must go Fighter, Earth has become your home, and I must let you go to her." Unable to say anything else, the princess gave into her embrace and sobbed for a little while before finally smiling at Fighter.

Fighter took her senshi brooch from her pocket and as she was letting go of her princess she placed it in her hand, and kissed it.

She stood up and glanced for one last time at her princess before turning around and walk to the door leading to the staircase.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world... Seiya."


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

* * *

"I wish you all the happiness in the world... Seiya." The words rang in his head again as he exit the palace and walked towards the spaceport, a few security guards stood in front of the gate, he quickly saluted them and told them they were relieve from their duties, Princess' orders. Seiya presented to them a letter allowing him to enter the facility, since he no longer was in his female form people would not recognize him, thankfully he always carried some kind of documentation that would allow him to do as he pleased. As long as none would doubt the paper work, everything would be easy. The guards, not wanting to question a free night of celebration, stood by and let the senshi inside the facility and a few minutes later left for the party. Seiya paced down the halls and headed to the control room, a big computer hummed silently in the darkness. He didn't even take a second in turning on the lights: even thought the Princess herself had given him permission to go back to Earth and start a new life he still felt like a traitor and a thief. On the way over she had thought of calling up Healer and Maker, tell them everything and maybe, just maybe, they would understand and give him their blessing.

After a few minutes of password entries and user I.D scans, the computer finally let all the systems boot and was ready for new instructions. Seiya entered the coordinates to Earth and waited for the computer to estimate what was needed for the journey ahead.

After a few seconds and tiny beep came on screen, " 116 days?" exclaimed Seiya as he read the screen, "That's…. almost three months! It's too long!" he punch the side of computer slightly, "There has to be a mistake I don't remember traveling back from Earth and coming back here in more than maybe two weeks?". He wasn't expecting this, he had finally had the courage to say his piece and now he was going to have to travel for another two months before he could see… her, again. He nervously started taping on the keyboard, trying to find other solutions to his dilemna, he didn't hear the quiet stepped that came in his direction. Finally he calmed down and his soldier senses were alerted by the presence of something or someone a few steps behind him. Taking the pulser on the side of his waist slowing, he grabbed it strongly and turned around pointing it straight at… nothing. He looked around and sighted, exhausted _Ok calm down Seiya_ he told himself before sitting down on the chair again.

As he sat down he felt something metal on the back of his face, just as he was about to turn around a voice made him sit still "Don't move or I'll shoot." Seiya calmly lifted his hands so the person with the menacing pulser in his head could see he didn't have a weapon. "Turn around slowly." The voice commanded. Seiya's mind was running through the possibilities of talking it over, after all he was a well known senshi, but then he remembered the guards had left, who was this person, some kind of thief? He finally turned around and a familiar white haired girl in a blue dress appeared before him, Healer.

"S-Seiya?" she asked half confused and half annoyed. She also put down the pulser on the table, more relaxed now that she had recognized the intruder. "What are you doing here? And why are you Seiya?" There was no easy way to ask that question.

"Hey Healer, looking good." said Seiya eying the senshi, but even thought it was meant as a compliment it seemed like an insult. Sarcasm even.

"I happen to like dressing up for this kind of things." Spat Healer crossing her slim white arms around her waist. She then kicked back into reality "You haven't answered my questions." Seiya sighted heavily and sat down on the chair, facing Maker in the most out-of-the-world-bored manner he could fake. "I got bored of the stupid ball, you know, all the royalty, the drinking, the smoking, the snobbishness, just isn't my style so I came here." Healer walked by the table and sat on the edge of it "Yes well I can understand that." she whispered gazing at another direction, as if she could see something other that darkness in this place. Maker was changed, it seemed her short temper had faded away and she seemed a lot more in control of herself, some might even say she was the calmest of the Star senshis.

A moment of silence held there in the pitch-blackness of the control room, the only light came from the few buttons and screens from the computer.

Suddenly Healer's sad and scary laugh broke the silence. "C'mon Seiya… You really think I'd buy that? I've been watching you since you started entering the Earth's coordinates." Seiya silhouette flinched, but he remained silent. Maker waited a little for his confession, but then got tired, she hopped off the table, took the pulser and starting walking out of the room.

Seiya wanted to say something, anything, but his mind was a mess of guilt and shame.

"Don't worry, I knew this day would come eventually." came the voice of Healer in the darkness. "I don't blame you, and I don't think Maker will either. Have a good trip, Seiya." The sound of footsteps faded away, Seiya stood still, then he heard Healer yelling "By the way, if you hyper speed in one of the Apollo capsules you can get there in three days. Just thought you should know!"

And that was the last time that Seiya saw, Sailor Star Healer.


End file.
